White Dreams
by animecrystalxx
Summary: a girl appeared at kuroko's life,not only in life,but in dreams too! kuroko doesn't know how to react to this, "why.. are you crying ? " that's the first thing kuroko says after he meet her the second times! KUROKOXOC! sucks at summary, still ongoing :D
1. Chapter 1

**So.. I got this idea because I dreamed about a week ago and so "ting!" I got this idea,actually from a long time ago,****i**** started to make a story but couldn't finish it so this is my first finished story,enjoy**

**Pairing : Kuroko Tetsuya x OC**

**Warning! : Bad Language,wrong grammar,OC ,Rate T just to be safe**

**Disclaimer : I wish.. but I don't **

**Italic : thought **

Chapter 1

"_I'm sorry,but my time is already up,I can't stay here any longer"_

_Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't know who she is,but it feels so nostalgic ,feels like he already met her before, he doesn't realize that his right hand is holding her hand tightly , her hand is soft and full of warmth,making him doesn't want to lets it go,he's just staring at the girl before him ._

_She's wearing a light yellow dress ,her dress falls above her knees while the wind is blowing ,her white necklace matches with her white flat shoes .her appearance looks like an angel to him ,he feels like seeing a pair of white wings behind her. It's too bad that he can't see her face because of the light but he can still hear her voice, her hand is still in his grip and he's sure about it ,but suddenly his hand loses its grip and her hand slips away from his hand ,he feels like losing someone important if he lets go of her hand ,she turns her back and starts to walk away from him ,he wants to run and chase her but suddenly he can't move his foot ,he desperately sticks his hand out ,wants to catch her,_ _he feels an urge that push him to catch and hug her , but of course he can't , he just sees her back helplessly as she disappears into the white light ,he closes his eyes weakly._

He opens his eyes only to see the ceiling of his room, his arms still hugging bolsters, but the pillow was not to be found in his bed, he sits and stares blankly, he blinks and regains consciousness, he scratch his head and put his elbows on his knees

" _What is that ? A dream ? "_

He still put his expressionless face on ,

" _But it's too real to be a dream,_ _it's… full of feeling "_

Kuroko brings his right hand out and stares at it

" _I can still feels her warmth here "_

Kuroko puts his right hand on his cheek , he closes his aqua eyes and try to feel again the warmth he had felt before.

Kuroko still closes his eyes and he doesn't realize that he's already late , he begins to realize that he is late and immediately run to the bathroom, he manages to stumble a bit and run to the bathroom

He arrives at Seirin High School, the place he enrolls , he meets kagami here,right now,he's preparing to fight yosen high school, he will meet murasakibara, someone who was once also a part of generations of miracles with him

He wiped his sweat and look around, look for the red-haired friend, does not see his friend, he begins to take a few steps and looking for him slowly, some people nudged him shoulder but did not stop to apologize, kuroko's already familiar with it, only a few people who recognize him, because his lack of presence,of course

After a few steps toward the school's gate,Kuroko finds his red-haired friend,he looks like he's waiting for someone,Kuroko of course, kuroko approaches her slowly from the side, he's already beside him but he hasn't noticed his arrival.

Kuroko plans to surprise his friend but apparently failed because his friend already notices him there before he can carries his plan out

" Whoa! Kuroko! Don't scare me like that! "

" I'm not scaring you "

He talks while he maintain his expressionless face

"Ah,okay,okay,let's go"

Kagami doesn't want to quarrel with kuroko right now so he just lets it pass

Kagami and kuroko walk side by side, no talking, Kuroko just staring at his shoes while Kagami is scratching the back of his neck several times, how long since the last awkward atmosphere between them.

Actually,Kuroko's thinking to talk to Kagami about the dream he had last night,but remembers that kagami is ba-kagami,Kuroko cancels his thought

Kagami is staring at Kuroko,he has been talking to kuroko since 10 minutes ago but kuroko's not responding at all. He puts his right cheek on the palm of his hand and stares blankly.

" _at least , he nods or murmurs to show he's listening to me"_

The red-haired man thought, he seems a bit annoyed, but he calms himself and stares at kuroko

" _However,it's rare to see Kuroko lost in thought and doesn't care about his surrounding"_

"_It's not like his surrounding care for him though,but still.."_

Kagami thinks that something's wrong with his friend

" oy,Kuroko!Kuroko!"

Kagami shakes his friend's shoulder lightly,but strong enough to wakes his friend from his little thought.

Kuroko blinks a few times before stares at kagami confusedly

" What? "

Kuroko asks his red-haired friend

"What's the matter with you? You've been staring at nothing since this morning "

Kuroko shuts his mouth,he's thinking about that dream although he's already decided to forget it,but,it seems he can't . Suddenly,kuroko stares at kagami hopefully,kagami's confused with his friend's action.

Kuroko starts to open his mouth and….

**And.. what? Sorry if it's boring,I'm still amateur and I'm sorry if there're mistake in the grammar**

**So.. that's it for Chapter 1 ,I will be busy tomorrow so maybe,I will continue it on Wednesday :D**

**Have a nice day! :D **

**Oh! And Please REVIEW,your little review means a lot for me **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!i don't know if this is good but I've tried my best so.. enjoy it! **

**Pairing : Kuroko Tetsuya x OC**

Warning! : Bad Language,wrong grammar,OC ,Rate T just to be safe

Disclaimer : I wish.. but I don't

Italic : thought

Thanks for the review

Even if it's only 1 ,it means a lot for me

Chapter 2

Kuroko opens his aqua eyes slowly, it's been 4 days that he has a dream about the mysterious girl.

he really does not recognize the girl but the girl still would not leave his mind, it is a very mysterious girl, come to his dream for a while and leave, leaving a strange impression to him, he has told kagami about the dream he had but the results remains futile,because Kagami is Ba-Kagami, he's just spouting nonsense and says something useless to kuroko

" _maybe__it was__just a__normal__dream__, forget It "_

He remembers what Kagami said to him and he lets out a big sigh,Kuroko knows it's not just a simple dream,and he doesn't know what it is, feeling useless asks to Kagami,

kuroko will ask it to hyuuga-senpai,maybe he will get a better answer than kagami

"Ah,it feels like a year"

The sun has gone down a few hours ago,but kuroko's just walking back home now, he might just stay at kagami's house if he does not make an excuse to go home.

He looks down as he walks home,he's thinking about what Hyuuga-senpai said a while ago at kagami's house.

"Maybe she is your soul mate?lol"

It might be a joke,but kuroko thinks about it seriously

"_What the hell?is this some kind of fairy tale?"_

Kuroko thought stupidly,he seems annoyed with what hyuuga-senpai said.

He takes every steps slowly,erasing every useless thought is his mind,

he finds a small rock on the cold ground, kuroko approaches it and tries to play with it, in the end kuroko kicks the stone when he walks,he kicks and kick, he keeps his eyes on the stone he kicked, does not realize he is approaching a basketball court, unfortunately,the stone he kicked rolls in the wrong direction and stops under a basketball court bright light ,kuroko watchs the rock as it stops on the bright ground,kuroko knows that basketball court , the field is near kuroko's home and on the way home, kuroko always pass the field,kuroko's eyes leave the rock and move to a strange girl beside it,Kuroko've never seen that girl before,not in this district.

"_is she new?"_

"_is she from another district?"_

His mind is full oh thought,He shakes his thought and lets it go from his mind,he's looking at the strange girl ,the girl looks like in his age,she's dribbling the ball with her left hand,the cold wind is blowing,blowing a few strands of her brunette hair,right now,kuroko can see her face clearly,he doesn't notice he stops breathing for a second and he also doesn't notice how sharp he's staring the girl that he even doesn't know girl seems doesn't notice kuroko's there,looking at her,her hand's still dribbling the ball,she tries to shoot a few times but the ball won't get into the ring,she jumps a bit while she shoots the ball,and her dress flips a bit ,showing how white her outer thigh,and of course kuroko sees it clearly,his little heart jumps a bit when he sees that,expressionless kuroko blush,his cheek is red and hot,he shifts his gaze for a while before staring back at 's still trying to shoot when kuroko sees her,seeing her shoot won't get in,she makes an annoyed face,it makes kuroko chuckles,kuroko's still standing at dark,doesn't want to enter the bright side,afraid to ruin that moment with his presence,

Kuroko notices the ball bounces and rolls towards him, it stops right in front of his foot, seems to want to be played by kuroko, kuroko freeze on the spot,doesn't know what to do,the girl just notices that he's here,kuroko starts to gain his confidence , instead gives her the ball,he grabs the ball and start dribbling it,that girl just stares at his movement as kuroko run towards the ring with his hand dribble the ball,he shoots in confidence,hoping his shoot will get in,but every one knows,kuroko's good at passing but not really good at shooting,unexpected,the ball bounces back into kuroko's arm,kuroko catchs the ball before it reachs the ground,kuroko stares at the ball in his arms,he looks down in shyness,who is not shy in that condition,he closes his eye to expect a sound of laugh and mock in his ears,but he hears nothing but a small giggle,he still closes his eyes,scared of the upcoming laugh,but nothing,suddenly he feels a pair of hand lift the ball in his arms

,he opens his eyes slowly to find the girl is on the edge of dark side ,she wave her hands to him with smile before disappear into darkness,suddenly he feels his face burns ,that girl's smile appears in his view and doesn't disappear,he doesn't want it to disappear too,and this is the second time he feels his heart jumps in excitement when she smiles to him.

kuroko just looks around at the empty field, he smiled, even though the field is empty,her warmth is still here.

" _am i.. crazy ?"_

**Yoo-hooo~~ Chapter 2 finishedd,btw,I got red marks on my exam **** , tommorow will gonna be a long day,I go for a trip on Friday and Saturday so.. I think I may update chapter 3 Sunday or Saturday if I'm not tired!**

**And.. Please review so I know if I should continue this , TYY 3 **


End file.
